


The Astuteness of Subconscious

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's subconscious was tricking him.Ship: Harry/Ginny





	The Astuteness of Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to my friend J

Happy Birthday, LRThunder :D

* * *

_"Hi, handsome. The left side of the bed is mine."  
  
"Gin, what are you doing here? Your brother can wake up. Go away."  
  
Ginny smiled seductively at Harry while she covered both of them with the blanket. Then she started opening his pajama shirt, kissing his chest, lingering on his nipples.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
I’m doomed. Worse, I’m a dead man.  
  
Ginny ravished Harry´s mouth, and he couldn’t help himself: he then mimicked her actions.  
  
He'd dreamed so many times of her that he couldn’t believe he was feeling each inch of her body pressed against his, how steamy it was being kissed and groping her…  
  
Harry´s desire for Ginny was so intense that it was stronger than the rational side of his mind.  
  
Harry knew he should stop; he was sleeping in Ron´s room for Merlin´s sake. But he couldn’t, specially when Ginny was stroking him and he…_  
  
  
"Are you coming, Harry?"  
  
Harry startled and fell from the bed. His body lower than his waist ached in pain.  
Thank Merlin he had a blanket wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Wha? Ron!"  
  
Ron looked worried at his best friend. "I’m asking if you’re coming to eat breakfast. Mum was calling us. You're pale and sweaty, mate. Another nightmare?"  
  
Harry nodded,mumbling something about how he would be downstairs in couple of minutes.  
  
Ron shrugged, patted his shoulder and left the room without a word. Only with a smirk.  
  
It was indeed a nightmare to Harry, fancying his bestfriend's sister and not being able to control his subconscious when he was in the Burrow. Especially when he knew he usual talked during his sleep.  
  
At least _that_ time he didn’t.

_~ Spider_   
  
  



End file.
